


È tradizione

by Wonwoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amici d'infanzia, Contenuti sessuali impliciti, Fluff, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonwoon/pseuds/Wonwoon
Summary: Ogni anno, senza mai fallire, del compleanno di Oikawa, Oikawa ha sempre avuto in qualche modo un bacio da Iwaizumi.





	È tradizione

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Tradition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589743) by [MelissaWritesStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaWritesStuff/pseuds/MelissaWritesStuff). 



4 anni 

“Tooru-kun è tuo amico, vero?” La madre di Hajime disse gentilmente, accarezzando la testa di Hajime mentre lui si aggrappava alla sua gonna e piantava le sue scarpe sporche di fango più profondamente nel prato ben curato del giardino della famiglia di Oikawa. Hajime rimase fermo e fissò il bambino a qualche centimetro da lui, che a sua volta lo stava fissando, curioso, con la testa inclinata di lato, minacciando di far cadere il suo cappellino da festa per terra. “Non vuoi augurargli buon compleanno?”  
La risposta era che no, Hajime non voleva augurare buon compleanno a nessuno. Gli sarebbe abbastanza piaciuto non parlare a nessuna persona mai più, esclusi sua madre e suo padre, e anche in quel momento sarebbe stato bene. Ma sua madre gli diede un’altra gomitata, e fu chiaro che l’unico modo per uscirne era dire “buon compleanno”.  
Hajime abbandonò la presa e avanzò, lo sguardo fisso sul terreno ai suoi piedi mentre tirava su con il naso e mormorava, “Buon compleanno, Tooru-kun.”  
Tooru prese immediatamente fiato, contento, e urlò, “Grazie, Hajime-chan!” prima di afferrare il volto di Hajime e imprimere un enorme, disgustoso bacio sulla bocca di Hajime.  
“Che schifo, allontanati da me!” Hajime gli urlò di rimando, il momento di timidezza di prima dimenticato mentre spingeva via Tooru e le loro madri ridevano.  
“Scusalo,” disse la madre di Tooru mentre ridacchiava. “È una fase che sta attraversando.”  
La madre di Hajime annullò le sue preoccupazioni, con seccatura di Hajime. “È ancora piccolo, sono sicura che con il tempo la supererà.”  
L’intera faccenda si fece improvvisamente meno divertente quando Hajime colpì Tooru e Tooru iniziò a piangere. 

8 anni 

“Buon compleanno, Oikawa-kun,” Hajime brontolò, ponendo un regalo nelle mani del festeggiato.  
“Iwa-chan!” Tooru urlò contento, lanciando le sue armi intorno ad Hajime e premendo un bacio sulla sua guancia.  
“Feeermo!” Hajime si lamentò, allontanandolo e facendo inciampare Tooru. “Ti picchio!”  
“Era solo sulla guancia questa volta!” Piagnucolò Tooru. “Non sto infrangendo la regola!”  
“Regola? Quale regola?”  
Tooru divenne rosso e guardò i suoi piedi, poggiando il regalo di Hajime ai suoi piedi. “Mia madre ha detto che non posso più baciare i ragazzi.”  
Hajime aggrottò le ciglia. “Perché no? Qualche anno fa pensava fosse divertente.”  
“Ha detto che è diverso ora che sono più grande,” mormorò.  
“Hai solo otto anni,” Hajime rise, indicando Tooru. “Sei ancora un bambino!”  
“Sta’ zitto!” Tooru scattò, portando fuori la lingua e abbassando una palpebra. “Lo sei anche tu!”  
La madre di Tooru si comportava come un falco su quell’argomento, attraversando tutto il giardino apparentemente solo per dire, “Tooru, stai facendo il maleducato con il tuo ospite?”  
Tooru si fermò immediatamente. “No!”  
“Sii gentile, Tooru,” sua madre lo rimproverò comunque. “E ricordi di cosa abbiamo parlato prima?”  
Tooru guardò di nuovo verso il basso. “Lo so, mamma, non l’ho fatto.”  
Sua madre sorrise e gli scompigliò i capelli. “Bravo ragazzo,” disse prima di lasciarli per andare a parlare con le altre madri che partecipavano alla festa.  
“Avanti,” Tooru sussurrò non appena girò le spalle, afferrando il polso di Hajime e correndo verso casa con Hajime che stentava a stargli dietro. Portò Hajime nella sua stanza da letto e chiuse velocemente la porta dietro di lui.  
“Cosa stiamo facendo?” Borbottò Hajime, non apprezzando il fatto di essere stato trascinato contro il suo stesso volere.  
“Voglio il mio bacio di compleanno,” Tooru mise il broncio, i pugni stretti ai suoi fianchi.  
“Pensavo che tua madre avesse detto di no.”  
“È per questo che lo stiamo facendo di nascosto.”  
Hajime socchiuse gli occhi. “Ma perché mi vuoi baciare?”  
Tooru inclinò la testa confuso, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. “Sei il mio migliore amico, Iwa-chan.”  
“Ti picchio!”  
“Va bene.”  
Tooru lo baciò. Hajime lo colpì in faccia con un pugno. Tooru perse uno dei suoi denti da latte. Spese i soldi della fatina dei denti per un ghiacciolo del supermercato e lo condivise con Hajime. Hajime decise di perdonarlo, solo per questa volta. 

13 anni 

“Buon compleanno, Oikawa.”  
“Iwa-chan!” Urlò Tooru, stringendo il suo riluttante migliore amico da nove anni ormai in un abbraccio che era un po’ troppo stretto e un po’ troppo lungo.  
“Smettila con quel –chan,” Hajime si lamentò una volta che venne rilasciato, porgendogli il regalo di quell’anno.  
“Mai,” Tooru disse con un ghigno. I suoi denti erano cresciuti così dritti e perfetti, non era giusto. Hajime aveva l’apparecchio da un anno ormai, e la rimozione non era in programma per almeno un altro paio di mesi. Si domandò se il bacio di quell’anno non avrebbe fatto male, ma poi si domandò se il bacio ci sarebbe mai stato. Tooru lo aveva richiesto ogni singolo anno, ma forse, forse quest’anno aveva lasciato perdere quella sua stupida abitudine. Quindi Hajime non avrebbe più dovuto preoccuparsi se il bacio avrebbe fatto male, o peggio, se avrebbe fatto male a Tooru. Non che gli interessasse se Tooru si faceva male. È che sarebbe solo stato imbarazzante, no?  
Ma ancora, magari Tooru avrebbe smesso di baciarlo se gli facesse male.  
“Hey, Iwa-chan, vieni con me,” disse Tooru dopo aver lanciato un’occhiata oltre le sue spalle per essere sicuro che nessuno stesse guardando. Un paio di ragazzi dal club di pallavolo erano tutti stretti sul divano di Tooru, gridando verso un videogioco. Era così diverso dai passati barbecue nel giardino per il compleanno, ma sembrava esattamente la stessa festa mentre Tooru afferrava il polso di Hajime e lo trascinava nella sua stanza da letto.  
“Perché lo stiamo ancora facendo?” Hajime brontolò una volta che la porta venne chiusa.  
“Uno,” Tooru disse, sollevando un dito, “sei il mio migliore amico.”  
“Sono quasi sicuro che non è quello che fanno gli altri migliori amici-”  
“E due,” Tooru lo interruppe, sollevando un altro dito, “lo abbiamo fatto per così tanto tempo, sarebbe strano se non lo facessimo.”  
“No, non lo sarebbe.”  
“Sì, invece!”  
“Perché sarebbe strano?” Hajime chiese con un sospiro esasperato.  
“Perché è la tradizione! E se porta fortuna? E se non lo facciamo e sono colpito dalla sfortuna per un intero anno? E se qualcuno si iscrive al club di pallavolo ed è più bravo di me? E se prendo brutti voti? E se chiedo un appuntamento a qualcuno e mi dicono di no? E se-”  
“Va bene,” Scattò Hajime. “Fallo e sta’ zitto.”  
Tooru si fece immediatamente avanti e pose le sue mani sulle spalle di Hajime. Hajime era un pelo più alto (con sua soddisfazione), così Tooru dovette leggermente sollevare la testa mentre si avvicinava. E si avvicinò molto più lentamente di quanto non fosse solito fare (o magari era solo sembrato così nella testa di Hajime), cosa che era abbastanza strana, ma non strana quanto il momento in cui le sue labbra toccarono quelle di Hajime. Non fu il solito bacetto veloce e disgustoso come quelli che ti dava tua nonna prima che ti desse cinquecento yen in modo che avessi del denaro da spendere. Era tipo, un bacio. Era un vero, soffice, vediamo-di-cosa-sanno-le-tue-labbra bacio, e fece immediatamente sprofondare lo stomaco di Hajime in un modo non sgradevole. Non faceva male per nulla.  
Hajime allontanò immediatamente Tooru e lo colpì alla pancia. 

14 anni 

Buon compleanno, Shittykawa, Hajime disse amaramente a se stesso, osservando il lato della stanza in cui Tooru era circondato da ragazze rumorose, ridacchianti e civettuole. Doveva per forza iniziare ad invitare delle ragazze, vero? Le attenzioni che riceveva a scuola e dal suo fan club durante le partite non erano abbastanza. Be’, fanculo. Sperava che quell’attenzione ne valesse la pena, perché erano le 11:53 della sera e Tooru non aveva ancora baciato Hajime.  
Spero che abbia un anno di sfortuna. Spero che Kageyama lo superi. Spero che smetta di crescere. Spero che i suoi denti si rovinino. Spero che diventi calvo. Spero-  
“Un momento, che ore sono?” Hajime sentì Tooru dire dall’altra parte della sranza.  
Le ragazze tirarono immediatamente fuori i telefono per controllare. “Uh, 11:54!” dissero tutte più velocemente che potessero, desiderose di essere le prime a dire l’orario al loro prezioso Oikawa-kun.  
“Cosa?” Tooru iniziò ad analizzare velocemente la stanza. “Iwa-chan! Dov’è Iwa-chan?” Alla fine, i suoi occhi si poggiarono sul punto in cui Hajime era seduto e si fece largo tra tutte le ragazze per arrivare a lui. “Iwa-chan, avanti, dobbiamo sbrigarci!”  
Le ragazze erano tutte chiaramente deluse dalla piega che aveva assunto la serata. “Dove state andando?”  
“Cose della squadra importanti, ufficiali!” disse Tooru mentre afferrava il polso di Hajime e iniziava a trascinarlo verso la sua stanza da letto. “Sarò da voi in un momento, signorine!”  
“Davvero, Oikawa?” disse Hajime sospirando mentre la porta si chiudeva dietro di loro. “Sei ancora-”  
“Sta’ zitto e baciami, il tempo sta per finire!” Tooru piagnucolò, sporgendosi immediatamente verso Hajime.  
“Amico, che cazzo, quanti anni hai?”  
“Iwa-chaaaaan!”  
“Sono sicuro che c’è una ragazza là fuori che sarebbe molto felice di baciarti stanotte. E anche tu saresti molto più felice baciandola.”  
Tooru esitò un momento, regalando ad Hajime un’espressione divertita, ma la fece scomparire velocemente. “Non serve a nulla, Iwa-chan. Sei tu il mio migliore amico. Deve essere con te.”  
“Oh, giusto, sono il tuo migliore amico. Ecco perché mi hai ignorato tutta la serata.”  
Tooru quasi rise. “Iwa-chan, possiamo parlare di questa cosa dopo la mezzanotte, ma adesso io ho davvero, davvero bisogno che tu mi baci.”  
“Cosa penserebbero tutte quelle ragazze se sapessero che sei qui dentro a baciare un ragazzo?” lo derise Hajime.  
Tooru sollevò un sopracciglio. “Sarebbero tutte gelose la metà di quanto lo sei tu adesso.”  
“Scusa?” Hajime farfugliò praticamente, completamente impallidito al suggerimento.  
Tooru si fermò e scosse la testa. “Fa niente. Dimentica cosa ti ho detto.”  
“Io non sono geloso.”  
“Lo so, Iwa-chan.”  
Hajime scrollò le spalle. “No. Non lo sai. Lo dici soltanto per farmi smettere.”  
“Non è vero,” insisté Tooru.  
“Sì, invece! Io non-”  
Tooru sospirò. “Iwa-chan, non ho tempo per questo ora,” disse prima di posare le sue mani sul volto di Hajime e di baciarlo.  
Ed era soffice. E lento. Tooru sapeva di cioccolato quest’anno. Hajime realizzò che Tooru era diventato più alto nell’ultimo anno, e che era lui ora a dover sollevare la testa. Era fastidioso, ma non era male. Niente di tutto quello era male, nemmeno un po’, tanto che Hajime quasi posò le sue mani sulla vita di Tooru senza pensarci. Nel momento in cui realizzò cosa stava per fare, si fermò e allontanò Tooru, voltando la testa per nascondere il suo rossore.  
“Grazie, Iwa-chan,” disse Tooru dolcemente.  
Hajime si schiarì la voce. “Posso chiederti una cosa, Oikawa?”  
“Certo.”  
“E non è perché sono geloso, perché non lo sono. Sono solo curioso.”  
“Che c’è, Iwa-chan?”  
“Io sono… Hai baciato qualcun altro? Oltre me?”  
Tooru inclinò la sua testa, accennando un sorriso alla domanda. “Non pensi che te lo avrei detto se avessi baciato qualcun altro, Iwa-chan?”  
“Quindi no?”  
“No. Solo te.”  
Hajime annuì soltanto e guardò altrove un’altra volta. “Oh.”  
Tooru ridacchiò a se stesso per un po’ prima di avvicinarsi e premere un bacio veloce sulla guancia di Hajime, rimanendo vicino al suo orecchio abbastanza per mormorare, “Al prossimo anno,” prima che fosse fuori dalla sua stanza.  
Era stato via per un minuto quando Hajime si rese conto che si era dimenticato di colpire Tooru quell’anno. 

17 anni 

L’Aobajousai tenne un training camp il giorno del compleanno di Tooru quell’anno.  
La sua famiglia lo stava portando fuori a cena qualche giorno dopo, di venerdì sera, per festeggiare, e Tooru avrebbe invitato qualcuno dei suoi amici dal club di volleyball il sabato, ma oggi non c’era nulla di speciale. Tooru e Hajime passarono tutto il tempo dell’allenamento come se fosse un giorno qualunque, finché non fu il momento di tornare a casa insieme.  
“Buon compleanno, comunque.”  
Tooru ghignò. “Grazie, Iwa-chan.”  
Quella fu tutta la conversazione che ebbero finché non ebbero raggiunto casa di Tooru.  
E Hajime sapeva che stavano pensando entrambi alla stessa cosa, cazzo, dovevano star pensando alla stessa cosa. Nient’altro avrebbe tenuto Tooru così silenzioso per tanto tempo. Quello stupido bacio del cazzo…  
Hajime smise di mentire a se stesso qualche tempo dopo il bacio dello scorso anno e sapeva perfettamente bene che voleva davvero, davvero baciare Tooru, per quanto fastidioso fosse, cazzo… Ma… Be’, non erano più degli stupidi bambini. Frequentavano il liceo. L’idea che baciare il proprio migliore amico una volta l’anno non fosse esattamente normale era qualcosa che non potevano più ignorare.  
L’unica domanda era ciò che Tooru si stava chiedendo esattamente. Si stava chiedendo (magari stava sperando) se Hajime lo volesse ancora baciare quest’anno, o stava disperatamente pensando a come uscirne?  
Tooru non parlò finché non arrivarono a casa sua, e la sua voce che spezzava improvvisamente il silenzio fece trasalire Hajime. “Accompagnami alla porta, Iwa-chan.”  
“Okay.”  
E Hajime lo fece.  
E loro stettero lì, fissando l’altro per un po’.  
Tooru era diventato cinque centimetri più alto di Hajime.  
Hajime si schiarì la gola. “Buon compleanno,” disse di nuovo, perché non sapeva cos’altro dire.  
“Grazie, Iwa-chan,” disse ancora Tooru prima di avvicinarsi e poggiare gentilmente le sue mani sulla vita di Hajime. “Io… posso…?”  
“È la tradizione, no?” mormorò Hajime.  
“Ma puoi sempre dire di no.”  
Hajime esitò. “Tu vuoi?”  
Tooru rise un po’, prendendo un gran respiro prima di sussultare e ammettere, “Non voglio davvero che tu lo faccia.”  
Hajime guardò in basso allo spazio che li separava, che era diventato stretto in chissà quale modo, perché non riusciva a guardare Tooru in faccia, cazzo, era così imbarazzato. “Che cazzo, baciami e basta.”  
Tooru non ebbe bisogno di farselo ripetere due volte, prendendo subito il mento di Hajime per sollevare la sua testa in modo che lo potesse baciare, e continuò a baciarlo, gentile, dolce, lento abbastanza da far dolere il petto di Hajime, la sua testa con le vertigini dal respiro caldo di Tooru sulle sue labbra tra i baci.  
“Iwa-chan,” Tooru sussurrò, sembrando senza fiato e disperato almeno quanto lo era Hajime quando si era allontanato. “Vuoi entrare?”  
“Entrare?” Hajime ripeté, la sua mente troppo annebbiata per pensare chiaramente.  
“I miei genitori non sono a casa.”  
Quello venne sicuramente capito. “Okay,” Hajime disse forse un po’ troppo velocemente. Tooru sorrise e basta mentre intrecciava le sue dita in quelle di Hajime, aprendo la porta e portandolo dentro. Hajime era stato dentro quella casa un migliaio di volte, ma mai provando ciò che provava in quel momento, tutte le luci spente e il silenzio di nessuno a casa e Tooru che lo portava verso la sua stanza da letto con così tanta anticipazione tra di loro. Anche se non c’era nessuno lì che poteva sorprenderli, c’era qualcosa di molto più elettrizzante mentre Tooru chiudeva la porta della stanza dietro di loro.  
Hajime non aveva mai baciato Tooru per primo, ma quando prese Tooru per il bavero della sua maglietta e lo spinse giù in un secondo bacio di compleanno che batteva tutti i record, e Tooru fece uscire il sospiro di sorpresa più soffice, più bello prima che si sciogliesse completamente al tocco di Hajime… Cazzo, avrebbe sempre dovuto farlo in quel modo. Non appena assunse la guida, Tooru rispose ad ogni movimento, donandogli tutto il potere e il controllo della situazione che voleva, totalmente soddisfatto di avere la bocca di Hajime contro la sua. Non oppose resistenza quando Hajime lo spinse sul suo stesso materasso, il respiro spezzato mentre osservava Hajime posizionarsi su di lui e rilasciando un soffice gemito nella bocca di Hajime mentre ricominciava a baciarlo di nuovo. Hajime fece scivolare la sua lingua sperimentalmente nella bocca di Tooru e decise immediatamente che era una cosa molto, molto bella da fare. Leccò dentro la bocca di Tooru ancora una volta solo per essere incontrato dalla lingua di Tooru e cazzo, cazzo se non era sexy, cazzo, tutto di Tooru era sexy…  
Hajime non era sicuro di quanto tempo avessero trascorso a baciarsi, ma abbastanza che alla fine lui e Tooru erano completamente avvolti l’uno all’altro, Tooru che respirava faticosamente nella curvatura del collo di Hajime mentre si avvicinava di più.  
“Iwa-chan?” disse tranquillo, premendo un bacio casto sul collo di Hajime.  
“Mm?”  
“Penso che questo sia il compleanno più bello della mia vita.”  
Dio, è così imbarazzante. “Sta’ zitto…”  
Entrambi balzarono in piedi al rumore della porta d’ingresso che veniva aperta, i genitori di Tooru che parlavano e ridevano mentre entravano rumorosamente in casa.  
“Cazzo, me ne devo andare da qui,” Hajime disse subito, liberandosi dalle braccia e dalle gambe di Tooru e scendendo dal letto più velocemente che potesse.  
“Cosa? No, dormi qui,” Tooru si lamentò.  
“Dormire qui? Sei pazzo?”  
“Non faremo niente. Voglio solo che tu sia qui.”  
Prima che Hajime ebbe possibilità di dire qualcosa, ci fu un colpo sulla porta di Tooru prima che venne aperta.  
“Tooru, siamo- Oh! Iwaizumi-kun!” sua madre disse sorpresa. Sembrò contenta come al solito, e non era possibile che riuscisse a capire che si stavano baciando, ma Hajime si sentì comunque orribilmente esposto.  
“S-salve, Oikawa-san,” Hajime disse velocemente. “Scusa, stavamo solo rivedendo alcune cose di pallavolo, me ne stavo per andare.”  
Tooru protestò subito. “Aspetta, Iwa-chan-”  
“Grazie per l’ospitalità,” mormorò Hajime mentre superava la madre di Tooru.  
“Di’ a tua madre che la saluto!” gli disse l’altra.  
“Aspetta, Iwa-chan!”  
“Lo farò!” disse Hajime, non preoccupandosi nemmeno di indossare bene le scarpe prima di correre via dalla casa di Tooru più velocemente che potesse. 

19 anni 

A: Shittykawa 

Buon compleanno. 

Da: Shittykawa 

Grazie iwa-chan ‹33333333

Prima che Hajime potesse rispondere, il suo telefono vibrò per altri tre messaggi. 

Da: Shittykawa

Non riesco a crederci che non ti vedrò 。ﾟ(ﾟﾉД｀ﾟ)ﾟ｡

Da: Shittykawa 

Non riesco a crederci che non ti bacerò .・゜゜・（／。＼）・゜゜・

Da: Shittykawa 

Mi manchi così tanto iwa-chan 

Hajime prese un gran respiro, poggiandosi contro il muro e sperando disperatamente che avesse indovinato il posto e che la porta davanti a lui fosse quella di Tooru. 

A: Shittykawa 

Mi manchi tanto anche tu. 

Erano passati tre mesi da quando si erano visti l’ultima volta, la separazione più lunga che avessero mai dovuto affrontare sin da quando erano bambini, ed era stato molto peggio di quanto Hajime si aspettasse. Dopo l’incidente del diciassettesimo compleanno di Tooru e alcuni episodi simili che erano seguiti, avevano iniziato a fare ciò che avrebbero dovuto fare ere prima e avevano iniziato a frequentarsi, ed erano arrivati brillantemente ai due anni prima che l’intera cosa fosse a lunga distanza, con loro che si spostavano in università diverse dopo il diploma, e… faceva schifo. Faceva davvero, davvero schifo. Non potevano nemmeno vedersi durante le vacanze perché erano così dannatamente impegnati con la pallavolo… ma oggi. Hajime aveva preso tre giorni per venire a fare visita, perché era il compleanno di Tooru, e Tooru aveva davvero bisogno di un bacio, e Hajime sarebbe stato dannato se non avesse ammesso che gli mancava il suo stupido fidanzato. 

Da: Shittykawa 

Di cosa sai ora? 

A: Shittykawa 

Wtf che domanda è????? 

Da: Shittykawa 

Voglio sapere di cosa sapresti se ti baciassi quest’anno!!! Qual è stata l’ultima cosa che hai mangiato??? 

La vera risposta sarebbe stata una mentina per l’alito in anticipazione di ciò che stava per accadere. Comunque, Hajime non avrebbe alimentato le sue bizzarre fantasie. 

A: Shittykawa 

Okonomiyaki 

Da: Shittykawa 

Ewwwwwwww il tuo alito puzza probabilmente di pesce X_X 

A: Shittykawa 

Non ha importanza dato che non ti posso baciare!!!!

Da: Shittykawa 

Mi manchi davvero, davvero tanto 

Hajime prese un gran respiro prima di decidere fanculo, non poteva aspettare più. 

A: Shittykawa 

Hai ricevuto il mio pacco? 

Da: Shittykawa

??? quale pacco 

A: Shittykawa 

Ti ho mandato un regalo di compleanno, controlla la cassetta 

Da: Shittykawa 

!!! vado ora! 

Hajime ripose il suo telefono nella tasca e prese un respiro profondo, avvicinandosi un po’ alla porta per sentire i rumori all’interno, e lo poteva sentire, cazzo, poteva sentire Tooru canticchiare mentre attraversava la stanza e litigava con le chiavi, e il suo cuore stava battendo così forte…  
Hajime si allontanò in modo da far aprire la porta, e Tooru stava guardando giù verso il telefono, e sussultò nel momento in cui realizzò che stava per urtare qualcuno, e quindi Hajime stava praticamente cadendo per quanta violenza Tooru aveva impiegato per farsi indietro, urlando, “Iwa-chan!” mentre si teneva ad Hajime come alla sua stessa vita.  
“Sorpresa,” Hajime mormorò, afferrando il didietro della maglietta di Tooru, stringendosi forte e battendo via dagli occhi rapidamente l’onda di emozioni per cui non era preparato.  
“Iwa-chan…”  
“Buon compleanno, Oikawa.”  
Tooru tirò su col naso, in qualche modo stringendosi ancora di più ad Hajime. Era diventato più forte dall’ultima volta che si erano visti. “Iwa-chan…”  
“È tutto quello che riesci a dire?” Brontolò Hajime come se non fosse altrettanto felice di vederlo.  
“Vuoi entrare per un caffè?”  
Hajime rise. “Sì, voglio entrare per un caffè.”  
Dopo un momento, per controllare, Tooru si ritrasse, tenendo la porta aperta in modo che Hajime potesse entrare.  
Ovviamente, non appena furono dentro, il caffè fu l’ultima cosa che attraversò la loro mente. Hajime racchiuse il volto di Tooru nelle sue mani e premette le sue labbra contro le sue, respirando parole tra i baci con il tipo di onestà che Hajime poteva raggiungere solo quando la sua bocca era contro la pelle di Tooru.  
“Mi sei mancato così tanto…” la bocca di Hajime iniziò a percorrere la mascella di Tooru, lungo il collo, assaporando quanto più di Tooru potesse. “Cazzo, mi sei mancato…”  
“Iwa-chan…” mormorò Tooru, la sua voce soffocata mentre Hajime ritornava alle labbra di Tooru, spingendo la sua lingua nella sua bocca e la sua mente che si annebbiava mentre Tooru succhiava. Si vendicò pizzicando gentilmente il labbro inferiore di Tooru e facendo scorrere la sua lingua sul punto per alleviarlo, un trucco che aveva scoperto un mese dopo che avevano iniziato a frequentarsi, e senza dubbio, poteva sentire Tooru cedere sotto il tuo tocco.  
“Ti voglio così tanto, Iwa-chan,” sospirò, aggrappandosi ad Hajime. “Iwa-chan, possiamo farlo?”  
Hajime continuò ancora a baciarlo, ignorando la domanda come se non avesse fatto ardere il suo petto di desiderio… cazzo, se voleva Tooru… “…mi sei mancato… così tanto…”  
“Iwa-chan, ti prego…”  
Hajime si allontanò e guardò Tooru negli occhi, lo guardò mentre tentava invano di riprendere il respiro, e si domandò come diavolo avesse fatto a durare anche solo un mese senza di lui.  
“Ti amo così tanto, Hajime,” Tooru mormorò, annodando le sue dita nella maglietta di Hajime.  
Fanculo. Hajime non voleva essere separato per un solo minuto in quel momento.  
“Stanza da letto,” borbottò, sfiorando il suo pollice sul labbro di Tooru mentre Tooru si apriva in un sorriso. 

21 anni 

“Buon compleanno, Tooru,” Hajime mormorò, spostandosi nel loro letto più vicino al suo fidanzato e avvolgendo le sue braccia intorno alla sua vita, scivolando sotto la sua maglietta per muovere le mani lungo la sua pelle calda.  
“Troppo presto,” Tooru si lamentò, agitandosi mentre Hajime toccava dove soffriva il solletico. “Torna a dormire.”  
“Ti amo.”  
“Ti amo anche io, Hajime, ora torna a dormire.”  
Hajime iniziò a premere baci sulla schiena di Tooru. “Ti aaaaamo…”  
“Rotolerò su di te.”  
“Ti rendi conto che è quello che fai sempre?” Hajime ridacchiò.  
“Sì, ma sono adorabile.”  
Hajime sbuffò. “Buona questa.”  
“Sei così cattivooooo…”  
Hajime premette il suo volto sulla schiena di Tooru. “Ti amo anche io.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao, ragazzi! Sono nuova qui sul sito come autrice, ma non come lettrice. Sfrutterò questo account per postare storie, famose e non, tradotte di alcuni fandom di cui faccio parte per esercizio con l'inglese. Perciò, se avete alcuni suggerimenti o se volete che traduca qualcosa per voi, fatevi avanti!  
> Link alla storia originale: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2589743
> 
> I also would like to thank the author for giving permission!


End file.
